the_starship_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution
The Constitution is the largest ship in existence, larger than the Milky Way. It comes from the Alternate Dimension. Origin of the Constitution The Constitution is a massive ship that is designed to be made out of paper. The secret behind is that it's actually made out of colored metal. it is known to hold the record for the largest ship ever made, as it is 29 lightyears in height and the diameter of 3 and a half Milky Ways. The size of the Constitution compared to a normal human is staggering. The entire human population multiplied 16 times is equal to the entire width of the Constitution. It is named after the American Constitution. In comparison with STTGL from Gurren Lagann, it would take 77 of these to reach the size of STTGL. Now for the origin. In the year 4642, plans for what would be called the Constitution were issued. A alarm was sent flying to Earth at a speed of 46 lightyears a second. When it was at Earth, it would make a loop and land in Sacramento, California. The alarm was issued that the Rezeocks alien race that built the Constitution was building a ship so huge it would literally smash apart the Milky Way. People thought it was just a lie, but it came true 2000 years later. In the year 6642, it was finally done. It was sent to the Universe, in which it staggeringly beat the diameter of the Milky Way. People at night and day could see the massive 3.2 milky-way wide, 29 lightyear high ship staggering over. It took only 75 years to reach the core of Andromeda, it needed to destroy causing it to be easy. After 5 days, the electric black-hole power observer would reach Andromeda, causing a massive explosion in the black hole and ending Andromeda's 192 quadrillion years. There are only 1 of these. Weapons There are so much it can't be talked about. Abilities It is clearly huge. It has 35,000,000 warpdrive engines, and that makes it fast enough to warpdrive. It has 75,000,000 normal engines, which makes it move. It has shields, LOTS OF THEM, so much you can't sneak behind it. It is vulnerable to tiny ships, as the radar can only detect medium-massive ships. The Destruction In the year 8429, humanity made an operation called Operation: Storm the Constitution. This involved: * 1. Three massive ships, Linker,The Watcher,North American Power Ship, are sent to the back of the engines in the Constitution. * 2. The rest of the tiny ships are tasked with claws. These claws are put on the sides of the Constitution. 16 billion of these tiny ships have claws, and they are anchored on the Constitution. This stops the Constitution from moving. * 3. A ship almost the size of the Constitution is landed on the back of the ship. This ship, is the Federal Declarer. * 4. The Federal Declarer drills a hole into the hatch, which is locked. At the time, there is a lock-down engaged. This is the Lockdown of the Constitution. * 5. 200 members in the Federal Declarer are sent down there. They follow a path to the Core, which is in the middle of Floor 55. 55 is the middle. * 6. 150 of these members are tasked with shutting down the Core, while the other are tasked with shooting the aliens trying to sabotage the Operation. * 7. When the core is fully shut down, they are tasked with running using their High Speed Boots, which can travel at 325 mph. * 8. They get out of the big ship and run to the Federal Declarer. * 9. While the Constitution attempts to retreat, it's engines are shut down by the Linker, Watcher, and the NAPS. This allows it to never move. * 10. The 16 billion ships retreat their claws and leave. * 11. A ship larger than the Earth, known as the Great Lockdown, pushes the ship with the force of 25,000,000 Mercury rotation speeds. The big ships escape before they are crashed in. * 12. The Constitution is pulled back into the portal and explodes with the force of 17 supernovas. * 13. The operation is finished. This operation turned to be successful, and the largest ship of the alien race is in pieces. The only piece remaining is a chipped off piece of the core. However, another of this ship is currently in construction, which will happen in 70,000 years. It takes 70,000 years to construct, and the last time this was made was back in 46,000 AD. It was finished in 24,000 AD.